


Halloweeni különkiadás

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, de azért listázom haikyuuként, de maga a sztori annyira nem, hosszú történet, mert az menő, mert eredetileg egy kitalálós játéknak íródott, mert na, mindegy, senki nincs benne név szerint említve, sziabécs parti, szóval jó olvasást, what are even tags
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Amíg nem találok ki neki jobb címet ez marad.Kérlek, nyugodtan szálljatok be ti is a játékba, s ahogy olvastok képzeljétek el kedvetek szerint ki kicsoda. (de a biztonság kedvéért odaírom a végére én eredetileg kiket gondoltam :) )Jó mókát!





	Halloweeni különkiadás

**Author's Note:**

> Amíg nem találok ki neki jobb címet ez marad.
> 
> Kérlek, nyugodtan szálljatok be ti is a játékba, s ahogy olvastok képzeljétek el kedvetek szerint ki kicsoda. (de a biztonság kedvéért odaírom a végére én eredetileg kiket gondoltam :) )
> 
> Jó mókát!

Egy hangtalan szellő játszadozott csintalanul a fák fiatalabb ágacskáival. Kergetőztek, hajladoztak, imitálva nagyobb testvéreiket, hogy ha egyszer ők is felnőnek, jól végezzék a dolgukat. Persze, most minden a mókáról szólt, semmi többről. Somolyogtak egymásra, mint akik a világ titkát fedezték fel, s tartották titokban mások kárára. Semmi gondjuk nem volt. Csak járták eme groteszk karikatúráját a májusfás mulatságnak. Bár igazság szerint már közel sem volt tavasz, és nyár is véget ért már. Ősz közepe köszöntött rájuk, egy zord tél ígéretével, ahogy a lehellete szépen s lassan elért idáig a barlangjából. Tudniillik a tél roppant mód zárkózott volt, s csak akkor hagyta el kuckóját, ha dolga volt. Meg kell hagyni, vénségére meglehetősen besavanyodott, és elhidegült mindenkitől, de mit volt mit tenni?

A kis szellő felkuncogott hirtelen, mert talált egy új játszópajtást. Nagyon érdekesnek nézett ki, még sosem találkozott vele... Velük? Mintha többen lettek volna. Vagy ilyen gyors lenne? Egyszerre több helyen tud netán lenni? Igazán kíváncsi volt, de elsősorban csak játszani szeretett volna a kis fénylő tüneménnyel. Elkezdte követni, faképnél hagyva gally-barátait.

Rövidke fogócskázás után már kézenfogva nyargaltak, és nevettek bele az erdő csendjébe, az öreg tölgyek legnagyobb nemtetszésére. A korelnök gyökeres meg is dorgálta volna őket, de mire belekezdett volna a litániába a két kis virgonc teremtmény már rég másutt járt. Bújócskáztak a kései páfrányok és hideget tűrő gombák között. Nagyokat kacagtak, ahogy az összes velük szembekerülő erdei állat megborzongott, majd megijedve szemlélte a forrását a furcsa megérzésnek. Kétségtelen, mókás volt az ösztönlényeket nyúzni, de egy idő után ez kezdett unalmassá válni, így eldöntötték, hogy beljebb merészkednek oda, ahonnan szüleik óva intették őket, mondván nem nekik való, veszélyes hely az.

Fittyet hánytak az intelmekre, egyre csak hajszolták a mókát, s egymást.

Amit nem vettek észre az az volt, hogy egy árny szegődött a nyomukba. Fénytelen szemei erősen fókuszáltak a kék lidércfényre, ahogy a szellővel futkározott. Elvarázsolva hajszolta őket, néha nehezen tartva a lépést, de kitartása erősebb volt állóképességénél. Igazán véletlen, hogy ebbe a két tüneménybe botlott, mikor mást keresett, de ha már így esett, akkor profitál a helyzetből.

Ahogy az erdő egyre sötétebb lett körülöttük, a fák összezárták soraikat, és már nem voltak olyan barátságosak itt. Kissé megszeppenve folytatták útjukat a fiatalok, de bátran kitartottak elhatározásuk mellett.

Kissé beljebb érve, találtak egy furcsa gombakört, amiben egy olyan szerzet állt, amilyet még nem nagyon láttak. Ámulva viháncolták körbe, a szellő még össze is borzolta a haját, míg lidércfény elvakította egy hirtelen kis villanással, amitől az említett szerzet felmérgesedve csapta volna le a mágusbotját, ha nem lett volna épp egy idézet recitálásának közepében, de így csupán fogát csikorgatva imádkozott, hogy az a fél perc, míg nem látta a könyvének lapjain a rúnákat, ne vesse vissza az egészet. Ahogy a halott szemű teremtmény, mely idáig követte a két kis vidám ifjút, most odament a varázslóhoz a négy kis tappancsán, és lábához dörgölődzött, megerősítve annak koncentrált mágiáját.

Sikerült a varázslat, már ha azt vehetjük indikátornak, hogy a földből mellettük egy test kezdte kiásni magát. Ahogy sikeresen felemelkedett és végigropogtatta a megfáradt ízületeit, eszelősen rávigyorgott az őt figyelő boszorkánymesterre. Annak macskája csak fújt egyet elismerően, majd felsőbbrendűen hátat fordított, farkát elutasítóan felemelve.

Az őrült vigyorú professzor kérdés nélkül indult meg a neki kikészített asztal felé, mely pár lépésnyire helyezkedett el a boszorkánykörtől. Mikor hozzákezdett volna, a háta mögül egy morgást hallott, és megfordulva egy meglehetősen fogas-karmos teremtménnyel nézett farkasszemet, tudniillik a lény tőle fél méterre egy vérfarkas volt. Egy rekedtes száraz nevetést hallatott a prof, melyhez csatlakozott hátravetett fejjel, ugató nevetéssel a farkas. Ezt követően segédéül szegődött és ketten láttak neki az asztalon felhalmozott dolgok precíz összeállításának. 

A továbbra is a gombakörben ácsingózó mágusnak meglebbent a köpenye, de ezúttal ez nem a szellőcske miatt volt. Egy árny suhant el mellette, hogy meghajlással köszöntse elé állva. Ahogy felegyenesedett, széles, gonoszkás mosolyra húzta száját, minek következtében a hosszú szemfogai elárulták volna bárkinek, hogy ő nem más, mint egy vámpír. A sudár alak üdvözletét a varázsló udvariasan viszonozta, hasonlóan számító, ravasz mosollyal, mint a másik.

Megugorva fordultak a hangos kiáltás felé, mely a prof és farkas kettősétől érkezett, ami immáron nem is volt kettős. Egy harmadik személy is velük volt.

A varratait elámulva bámulta a két kis tünemény. Körbetáncolták a frissen összetákolt személyt. Annak reflexei még lassúak voltak, de látszott a szemén, hogy lassan értelmére ébred.

A boszorkánymester végignézett az eddig összegyűlt társain, majd elkezdte pásztázni az erdő sötétjét, hátha megakad a szeme még valamin... vagy valakin.

Nem is kellett csalódnia, meg is érkezett még valaki, szinte lebegett, ahogy vonult, a ruhája gyönyörűen ölelte körbe szikár alakját, arca, mintha márványból lett volna kifaragva. Egy csendes biccentéssel intézte el a formalitásokat a már eddig is jelenlévők felé. Azok csupán bámulták őt, ámbátor nem sokáig, mert figyelmüket elvonta az újonnan érkező lény, aki haloványan ragyogott a félhomályos erdőben, akárcsak a kis lidércfény, mégis őt határozottan nem lehetett volna lidércnek titulálni. Szellem volt. Mindenkit lelkesen üdvözölt, bár elkövette azt a hibát, hogy átlebegett a macskán, aki így fújt rá egy enyhe varázsgömböcskét. Ez csupán ahhoz volt elég, hogy megcsiklandozza a szellemet, mégis szemmagasságba tornázta magát a négylábú szőrpamaccsal és egy lélekhez szóló bocsánatkérést adott elő, melyet végül dölyfösen igaz, de elfogadott a cica.

A vámpír lazán dőlt neki az egyik közeli fának, s úgy nézte a maga körül egyre gyűlő lényeket. Azon tanakodott, hogy vajon most mennyien lesznek. Sose lehetett tudni, a hektikus életvitelük nem éppen segítette az ehhez hasonló összejöveteleket. Bár, meg kellett hagyni, már így is szép számmal voltak, elmélkedett magába, mire egy helyeslő morranást hallott maga mellől, melyet követett egy barátságos könyök a bordái közé. Még szerencse, hogy nincsen szüksége arra, hogy levegőt vegyen, máskülönben most igencsak nagy agóniában lenne, de így csak felemelte tekintetét az újonnan érkezettre. Hát persze, az elmeolvasó, vagyis médium... Vagy valami ilyesmi. Annyira nem tartotta számon. Mindenesetre ő is hasonlóan üdvözölte volna, csakhogy el is feledkezett arról, hogy a másiknak ott van az az előnye vele szemben, hogy tudja mi lesz a következő lépése, így könnyedén tért ki előle, pedig vámpírlétéből adódóan nem volt lassú. Nagyot sóhajtva annyiban hagyta. Majd talán legközelebb sikerül.

Nagyot kuncogott a két kis tünemény a legújabb felbukkant szerzeten. Rettenetesen mulatságosnak találták ahogy a kis morcos törpe belerúgott a ficsúr vérszívóba, aki erre kétrét is görnyedt, mely által a kobold magasabbnak tűnt nála.

A fák legfelsőbb ágai úgy tetszettek, mintha kinyúltak volna egymásért és még közelebb húzódtak volna egymás felé. A sötétség még jobban elburjánzott. Szinte látni lehetett azt a hátborzongató aurát. Megérkezett.

Mindenki várakozóan tekintett az ég felé, ahol is egy részen szétnyíltak engedelmesen az ágak, mely által láthatóvá vált a fehéren ragyogó telihold, melyet homályosan ölelt körbe egy felhő, mint egy túlféltő szerető, s egy sziluettet vehettek ki az éjszakai égen az összegyűltek. Lassan ereszkedett alá a nemes szárnyas, felsőbbrendű arckifejezéssel.

Lágyan, féltérden landolt, laza tógája csak fél vállán volt átvetve, és derekát ölelte át. Felemelte fejedelmien a glóriás fejét, s egy nagyon oda nem illó kifejezés, egy pajzán vigyor terült el azon az adoniszi arcon.

Felállt, összehúzta a szárnyait, hogy a háta mögött legyenek, és körbenézett a társaságon felmérően. Bólintott magának, elégedettségét mintegy kifejezve.

Az a bizonyos vigyor visszatért az arcára, szárnyait kiterjesztette, s ahogy ott állt teljes glóriájában az egybegyűltek előtt, megszólalt mély, tiszteletet parancsoló hangon, melyet sokan féltek, ezzel mozgásba lendítette az eseményeket.

– Samhain ezennel kezdetét veszi. – Mondta, mire a Pokol elszabadult.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cicó - Kenma
> 
> Lidércfény - Noya
> 
> Szellő - Hinata
> 
> Varázsló - Kuroo
> 
> Prof - Bokuto
> 
> Vérfarkas - Terushima
> 
> Vámpír - Oikawa
> 
> Frankie - Ushijima
> 
> Szellem - Sugawara
> 
> Halott menyasszony - Akaashi
> 
> Elmeolvasó - Kageyama
> 
> Kobold - Iwaizumi
> 
> Angyal - Daichi
> 
> Tél - Aone
> 
> Ágacskák - Hinata alsóközepes barátai (akik elmentek vele az első meccsére, név szerint Yukitaka Izumi és Koji Sekimukai)
> 
> Állatok - Yamaguchi, Yachi és Asahi
> 
> Tölgyek - Edzők
> 
> Korelnök tölgy - Az öreg Ukai


End file.
